Bedford Clapperton Trevelyan Pim
| birth_place =Bideford, Devon, England | death_date = | death_place =Deal, Kent, England | profession =Member of Parliament | alma_mater =Royal Naval School, London | party=Conservative | spouse=Susanna Locock |constituency_MP1 = Gravesend |predecessor1 = Sir Charles John Wingfield |successor1 = Thomas Bevan |term_start1 = 6 February 1874 |term_end1 = 3 April 1880 | nickname = | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears = 1842-1870 | rank = Admiral | unit = | commands = HMS Magpie | battles =Crimean War Second Opium War | awards = }} Admiral Bedford Clapperton Trevelyan Pim, RN, MP, FRGS (12 June 1826 – 30 September 1886) was a Royal Navy officer, Arctic explorer, barrister, and author. He was the first man who traveled from a ship on the eastern side of the Northwest Passage to one on the western side. Early years Pim was born in Bideford, Devon, England, son of Edward Bedford Pim of Weirhead, Exeter, a British navy officer who died of yellow fever in 1830 off the coast of Africa while engaged in the suppression of the slave trade, and Sophia Soltau Harrison, eldest daughter of John Fairweather Harrison, Esquire of Totnes. Educated at the Royal Naval School, the younger Pim went to India in the British Merchant Navy, and in 1842, upon his return to England, was appointed a volunteer in the Royal Navy. Career In 1845, Pim was posted to the survey ship, HMS Herald, under Captain Henry Kellett. For the next six years, he took part in surveys in the Falkland Islands, the western coast of South America, and north to British Columbia. During this time, he took part in three detours to search for the missing Sir John Franklin expedition. He transferred from the Herald to HMS Plover, wintering at Chamisso Island in Kotzebue Sound 1849-1850, spending considerable time with the local Malemiut, before returning to the Herald. He was promoted to lieutenant in 1851, and in April 1852, he returned to the Arctic, taking part in the rescue of Robert McClure and the crew of [[HMS Investigator (1848)|HMS Investigator]]. Pim was the first man to travel from a ship on the eastern side of the Northwest Passage to one on the western side. Pim served in the Baltic in 1855 during the Crimean War commanding HMS Magpie where he was wounded. He was wounded again in 1857 while commanding HMS Banterer in Chinese waters. He was made a commander in 1858. The following year, he investigated the possibility of a transoceanic canal and became a proponent of the Nicaragua Canal. Pim went to the West Indies in command of the HMS Gorgon in 1860 and returned home on HMS Fury. He made post captain in 1868 and was compulsorily retired in 1870. He studied law after retirement and was called to the Bar of the Inner Temple in 1873. Pim practiced law in Bristol, mainly on admiralty cases, and became a magistrate for the county of Middlesex. He wrote, When Do Sheriffs Take Office? in 1879. A Conservative, Pim unsuccessfully stood for election in Totnes in July 1865 and Gravesend in December 1868. He was elected a Member of Parliament for Gravesend in 1874 and 1880. Pim was made rear-admiral in 1885. Pim wrote several articles, books, and pamphlets. "Remarks on the Isthmus of Suez, with Special Reference to the Proposed Canal" was published in the Proceedings of the Royal Geographical Society of London in 1859, and "Proposed Transit-Route across Central America, from a New Harbour in Nicaragua" was published three years later. His 1839 A Brief sketch of the life of the late Zachary Macaulay, Esq., F.R.S. As connected with the subjects of the abolition of the slave trade and slavery was his only biography. His journals as a Midshipman aboard the Herald provided most of the discussion for the Arctic portions of the six year cruise. Organizations Pim belonged to several scientific organizations. He was elected a Fellow of the Royal Geographical Society in 1854.In 1861, he became an associate of the Institute of Civil Engineers. He was also an honorary member of the Dulwich College Science Society. Personal life Pim was a major landowner in Central America and the Caribbean. He married Susanna Locock on 3 October 1861 and they had two sons, including the Rev. Henry Bedford Pim. They lived for a time at Belsize and Dulwich. Pim died at Deal, Kent, England, on 30 September 1886. A brass plaque honoring Pim was moved in 1981 from The Missions to Seamen Institute to St. Nicholas Church, Bristol, England. Legacy * Pim Island, Nunavut, Canada. * Pim's Bay (variant Monkey Point), of Greytown, Nicaragua Partial works * (1857) An earnest appeal to the British public on behalf of the missing Arctic Expedition. * (1858) Notes on Cherbourg. * (1863) '' The Gate of the Pacific.'' * (1868) The negro and Jamaica. Read before the Anthropological Society of London, etc. * (1869) Dottings on the Roadside in Panama, Nicaragua, and Mosquito ... Illustrated with plates and maps. * (s.d.) War chronicle, with memoirs of the emperor Napoleon III, the emperor-King William I, map and official documents, from the breaking out of the war to the final evacuation of French territory by the German troops. * (1876) British manufacturing industries: Ship-building ; telegraphy ; agricultural machinery ; railways and tramways. '' * (1877) ''The Eastern question, past, present and future : with official documents. * (1881). Gems from Greenwich Hospital. * (1883). Transit across Central America. References External links * Category:1826 births Category:1886 deaths Category:People from Bideford Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:Members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom for English constituencies Category:UK MPs 1874–1880 Category:British polar explorers Category:Members of the Inner Temple Category:Fellows of the Royal Geographical Society Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Crimean War Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Second Opium War Category:Conservative Party (UK) MPs